


Into You

by HollySnow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Different Patronus's, F/M, Lots of sexy times, Multi, Original Character(s), talent show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollySnow/pseuds/HollySnow
Summary: Hermione joins her best friend Ginny and her other friends to form the girl singing group; Patronus Girls for the first ever Hogwarts Talent Show. Each girl has either a boyfriend or a crush. Hermione though is finally throwing the gauntlet down to get her men's attention, and she definitely does when she struts out on stage. Severus and Lucius will without a doubt make her theirs tonight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fan fic so I hope you all enjoy it. I was listening to my ipod and "Into You" by Ariana Grande came on. This story just came alive as I kept listening to it over and over, so of course I had to get it written down before I went crazy lol. I do not own anything but the story. Leave Kudos and Comments behind please (^v^).

CHAPTER ONE  
Talent Show

 

Hermione looked at herself in the magical mirror backstage of the auditorium once again for the hundredth time. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this! Her of all people, the know-it-all, the swot, the only girl in the golden-trio. The names went on and on.  
“Gods,” she mumbled to herself again while brushing a hand through her long curly mane of dark brown hair.  
How in Merlin’s left hairy nut had Ginny talked her into doing this?  
Hermione stared off into space for a long moment remembering the day Ginny had practically knocked down her door. Being head girl and all, Hermione got her own private room and bathroom. It was a lovely space she could go when she wanted to be alone, study, or use one of her toys to get her off in one of her many fantasies involving one Potions Professor and one History of Magic Professor. Luckily that day Hermione had been studying when a pounding started on her door.  
She frowned when her head shot up from reading one of her many books, she waved her hand without her wand or words at the dark wooden door. Wandless magic had come quite easily to her while she was on the hunt with Harry and Ron during their 7th year, she now did it without even noticing most times. It clicked opened and Ginny came inside all excited.  
“’Mione! I’ve got extraordinary news!” She all but shouted with exhilaration. Her bright hazel eyes were shinning with so much excitement as she rushed over to where she was sitting on the bed.  
Hermione blinked. “Okay, I’m all ears. What pray tell has you all aflutter?” she couldn’t help but smile at one of her best friends.  
Ginny grinned. “Hogwarts is putting on a talent show!” With that, she began to squeal with glee, jumping around, and doing a bit of a jig around the room.  
Hermione blinked again, frowning as she stared at her best friend. “Well . . . That’s . . . hmm . . . Nice?”  
Ginny stopped in the middle of a twirl, looking down at Hermione like she had a second head. “Nice? It’s more than that, ‘Mione! This is the first time in Hogwarts history that a talent show has been announced! It’s going to be more than nice.” Ginny looked disgusted and perplexed at the same time.  
Hermione couldn’t help but smile up at Ginny. “Okay, it will be more than nice.”  
“Damn straight! Now, I’ve got an idea of what we are−”  
“Wait! We? What do you mean we? I have no intention of participating in this talent show. I’ve got better things to do.” Hermione couldn’t help but shudder.  
“’Mione! It’s going to be great. I’ve come up with an idea of a girl singing group. I’d like for you to be lead singer.” Ginny said with a grin.  
“Merlin’s beard! No. Absolutely not!” Hermione shouted in horror.  
“And why not? You have one of the most gorgeous singing voices I have ever heard. Hell, you should be a singer after graduating instead of becoming a teacher if you ask me. If I had your singing voice, I’d be ruling the music world!” Ginny spread her arms wide. “You could give Warbeck a run for her money. Your voice is phenomenal!”  
Hermione sucked in a breath, her face turning a very becoming red. “When have you ever heard me sing, Ginny?” She thought back to all the times she had sung and she always thought she had either been alone, or at least in the privacy of her room. When the hell had Ginny heard her sing?  
It was Ginny’s turn to blink. “It was outside by the lake. I believe about a week or two ago. I was walking when I heard a low hum and went to investigate. When I came around the giant boulders that everyone uses as make-out point, I found you. You were standing ankle deep in the water, swaying to the music that was in your head and then you began to sing. It was beautiful!”  
Hermione blushed. “Ginny . . .”  
“Come on, you’ll enjoy yourself. I know you will.”  
“Who is in your singing group?” she asked pondering her answer.  
“I’ve asked Luna, Lavender, and Susan to join the group and they’ve all accepted. I wanted to also ask Daphne, Pansy, Tracey, and Astoria, but they had already signed up to do something before I got to them.”  
Hermione thought about it. Ever since the war had ended, House Unity was taken very seriously, especially by Hermione. She was happy to know she was able to make strong lasting friendships with the Slytherine girls. “I really don’t know, Ginny, I’ve never sung in front of people before.”  
Ginny twisted her mouth, thinking about how she could get her best friend to agree when suddenly a though struck her. She looked a Hermione out of the corner of her eye and smirked. “It would be a very good way to catch, oh, I don’t know . . . two professors attentions.”  
Hermione’s spine straightened as she felt a blush cover her face. “Ginny!”  
Ginny smiled evilly as she took a few steps towards her best friend’s bed, leaned down with a hand on her shoulder. “Just imagine how those two would react to you singing to them while dancing in your sexy costume, your hair all done up and your make-up on? I just wonder what they would do after the show was over? Would they come seeking you out afterward? I just . . . wonder . . . what . . . they’ll . . . do?” Ginny smirked at Hermione’s intake of breath.  
Hermione bit her lip.  
“I know how you feel, ‘Mione. I’ve been trying to get Harry and Draco to notice how I’ve felt about them since the war ended. This talent show I believe is the way to show, to tell them, how we feel. We pick the right song and we seduce them to within an inch of their lives, and I just know they will take the bait.” Ginny passionately told her.  
Hermione stared off into space before she nodded. “Okay, if you think this will help finally get those two to finally make a move, I’ll join your group.”  
Ginny squealed again before launching herself at Hermione, and hugged her hard. Hermione squeaked before chuckling.  
“Oh my, gosh, this is going to be sweet! We’ll all have to get together and go through music, put together a dance, and pick our costumes! We have so much to do!” Ginny shouted with glee as they began to plan.  
Hermione came back to herself from the memory. Two weeks had passed. In that time, the five member girl group called: The Protronus Girls, practiced for hours on end once they chose their song. Luna, Lavender, and Susan were excited with the song choice as well, and couldn’t wait to sing it to their boyfriends/crushes. Luna was already in a relationship with Blaise, Susan was already with Neville, so that left Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione to finally get the attention of their crushes.  
Hermione was already in love with Severus though since fifth year. She just suddenly began to notice him a lot more, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of the man who put fear in his students’ every day. After everything came out once the war ended about him being a double agent, doing what Dumbledore had asked of him over the years, being a war hero, surviving Nagini’s bite, Hermione fell even more in love with him. She watched him constantly with her eyes when he wasn’t paying attention.  
Then there was her other Professor who had snuck his way in. If you had told her that she would fall in love with not one, but two men who were ex-Death Eaters, she would have laughed in your face while hexing you into St. Mungo’s. But Lucius Malfoy had snuck his way in somehow into her heart. She can still remember the day he had strutted into the classroom in all his pure-blood, white haired, tall, muscular glory. The man was sex on a stick just like Severus. Lucius had become their History of Magic professor after he’d been acquitted. Hermione didn’t know how to act around him at first during those first few weeks, but as time passed, she began to think of him more and more. Her fantasies went from just being about Severus to including Lucius as well.  
And God, did those fantasies send her into the amazing world of orgasms.  
Her throat was dry as she tried to swallow. It was the day of the talent show and it would be their turn in a little bit. She stared again at her reflection and blushed. Hermione’s body had changed a lot after the war once she wasn’t stressing out or thinking she was going to die. Now she had a healthier glow about her, her mop of curls had finally been tamed, growing out even longer, almost to her waistline. She filled out in all the right places. She had an hour glass shape, an arse that Ginny was jealous of according to her, and breasts that were a handful that had suddenly shown up. No one had seen her body like she was going to show it tonight during the talent show. Her body was always hidden behind her robes, so she was contemplating how Severus and Lucius would react to it?  
“You’re going to knock their socks off, dearie. You look wonderful,” the mirror said in a genuine voice.  
“You think so?” Hermione couldn’t help but ask as she continued to look at her body.  
“Oh yes! Splendid.”  
She was dressed in black leather short shorts, a deep forest green off the shoulders corset that had silver running through the bodice and into the puffy tulle skirt in the back that led down to almost touching the floor. On her feet were thigh high four inch black boots that tied up the back. Since she was in love with two Slytherins, Hermione had transfigured a black and silver choker into a snake that wrapped around her throat lovingly with emerald eyes, and she wore emerald/silver chandelier earrings. She did look very sexy she thought with a small smile. Her hair was half up and half down, and she wore smoky black eye shadow that made her whiskey amber eyes pop, and lip gloss.  
There was a knock on the door and she did a final look at herself.  
“Hermione, it’s almost time. Are you ready?” Ginny called.  
Hermione opened the door and both of them reacted at the same time at how they looked.  
“Holy shit, ‘Mione! You look absolutely hot!” Ginny grinned wide.  
“Wow, Ginny! You’re beautiful.” Hermione told her friend with a grin.  
Ginny laughed. “Thank you. I’m glad we all picked almost the same things to wear. The color scheme helps a lot to with identifying which house our crushes are from.  
Ginny was dressed in the same thing as Hermione except for the coloring of her corset. It was red with green and silver running through it. Her long red hair was up in a high ponytail, make-up flawlessly done. She’d be surprised if Draco and Harry didn’t fall upon Ginny once they were done with their song.  
“Come on. We have to get ready to perform the first part of our act.” Ginny said as she grabbed a hold of her black lace, fingerless glove, and pulled her to where the others would be waiting.  
Pansy Parkinson was just about finished with a ballet dance. Luna, Lavender, and Susan were standing a few feet apart in different colored corsets, skirts, and shorts. They either wore high heeled boots, or just heels. They were holding their wands getting ready to cast the first part of their act. Ginny got Hermione situated in her spot in the middle before taking her spot between her and Susan.  
“Are you guys ready?” Ginny asked excitedly as she got her wand ready.  
Luna smiled serenely. “Yes, I can’t wait to see Blaise’s face.” She sighed in wonder.  
Lavender grinned. “Ron is going to be worshiping me by the end of tonight. I can feel it.” She chuckled.  
Susan was nibbling on her lip, but she had a smile on her face too. “I just want to kiss Neville afterward. I think he has an idea of what’s going to happen and he’s been giving me flowers everyday leading up to today.”  
“Aww, that’s so sweet of him.” Ginny sighed. She wished Harry and Draco would do something like that for her soon.  
Hermione had to agree with a nod.  
“Well, if this doesn’t get Draco and Harry moving, I’ll just have to tie them to my bed anyway and show them exactly what I want from them.” Ginny said, licking her lips.  
Hermione shivered just thinking about what Severus and Lucius would do if they came for her. She couldn’t wait.  
Applause suddenly engulfed the huge room as Pansy bowed, waved and walked off the stage on the other side. She turned and gave Hermione and the other girls a smile and thumbs up. Hermione smiled in return while waving. Headmistress McGonagall walked onto the stage clapping along as she used Sonorus on her throat so she could be heard in every part of the room.  
“That was a wonderful Performance by Miss Parkinson. I’m sad to say that the next act will be our last performance of the night though.” There were boos from all around the room before McGonagall held up a hand to silence everyone. “Do not worry yourselves. There will be a talent show again before the school year ends.” There were whoops and applause from all over. McGonagall smiled. “Without further ado, I give you The Patronus Girls!”  
The room went crazy with applause as Professor Flitwick dimmed the lights and cast the special effects of lights and fog for their opening. The beat to the music started as the audience watched in amazement and wonder as five different silver/bluish patronuses actually strutted forward to the beat of the music. Susan’s patronus is a caracal cat, Ginny’s patronus is a horse, Hermione’s patronus is a snow leopard, Lavender’s patronus is a lioness, and Luna’s patronus is a wolf. They all strutted in synchronization to the beat of the song before the lighting lit up the girls from behind as they strutted forward with swinging hips.  
I'm so into you, I can barely breathe  
And all I wanna do is to fall in deep  
But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, hey, yeah  
So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey  
The girls swung their hips to the beat, swinging their hair over their shoulders as they began snapping their fingers to the beat as they followed Hermione’s lead as she sung the sexy words. The audience was enthralled as they made the entire stage their domain.

Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move

At this part each girl looked for the crush or crushes in this case for Hermione and Ginny. Luna was the first one to find her boyfriend. She smiled as she swung her hips and spun, her long white blonde hair flying around her. Blaise stared entranced as he watched his sexy as hell girlfriend dance just for him, and he knew it was just for him because she stared at him the entire time with her serene smile. She licked her lips as she sang along, before blowing him a kiss. He felt his cock go hard underneath his jeans. Thank Merlin he was wearing his robes. When he got his hands on her he was going to show her exactly how many moves he had the entire night. She was not going to be leaving his bed that was for damn sure. He sent her that sexy smile she loved so much.

So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you

Lavender was second to find her crush. Ron was watching with wide eyes, his mouth agape. Lavender smiled in triumph as she saw a bit of drool at the side of his mouth and winked right at him. Ron’s hand clutched his chest as he felt his body shudder in pleasure as a shiver ran up his spine. He licked his lips as he watched as Lavender suddenly squatted, along with the other girls, widening her bent legs wide open a moment before swinging them closed and swinging her ass up, and arching her back. He wanted to bury his face in that beautiful arse. He wanted to bury his face between those beautiful tits that were being held up by her red and gold corset. He wanted those long legs of hers with the four inch high heels wrapped around his hips as he pounded into her. She would be his before the next day. His hazel eyes followed her like he wanted to eat her up. Lavender saw this and shivered in anticipation.  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

This could take some time, hey  
I made too many mistakes  
Better get this right, right, baby

Susan was the third to find her crush. Neville was thankfully sitting a few seats over from Ron. He was clutching the arm rests of his chair tightly as he watched Susan. She was absolutely hypnotizing and the girls gyrated the air with their hands on their hips, arching their backs so their chests stuck out, their shoulders moving up and down to the beat. His eyes followed Susan as she spun around, her skirt in the back flying around her like a cape, her long brown hair along with it. She looked over her shoulder at him as she swung her hips all the way down to the floor with ease before swinging back up. Neville licked his lips as his mouth hung opened a bit. Merlin’s hairy left nipple! This witch was trying to send him into elliptic shock! His cock was so damn hard he was waiting for it to rip through his trousers. Susan smiled at him and they stared at each other the rest of the performance. They were definitely going to be busy the entire night. 

Oh baby, look what you started  
The temperature's rising in here  
Is this gonna happen?  
Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move  
Before I make a move

So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you, oh yeah

 

Ginny was the fourth to finally find her two wizards. They were sitting together as well, thank Merlin, Ginny thought as her and the other girls dropped to the ground and crawled their way up towards the end of the stage. Draco and Harry didn’t know where they should keep their eyes on Ginny when she had suddenly appeared at the beginning. Their eyes had been roaming up and down her entire body the whole time. They just didn’t know where they should keep them. Their little red head had finally dropped the gauntlet, they would pick it up, and come for her. Nothing would keep them from her.  
“Fuck me, I can’t wait to sink my cock in her,” Draco muttered so only Harry could hear. “I’m going to make that cunt mine if it’s the last thing I do, then her gorgeous arse, and then her mouth.”  
Harry gulped. “Fuck, you’re not the only one, mate. You get her cunt first, and I want that gorgeous mouth on my cock while you’re fucking her hard,” Harry muttered back.  
“Why did we make her wait? That was the dumbest thing I think we’ve ever done when it comes to her. I’ve been harder than a fucking icicle when she swung that arse in that Gods damn corset and shorts.” Draco snarled as he palmed his cock through his leather pants behind his robes.  
“Next time we think something like that up, we’ll just smack each other upside the head, agreed?” Harry asked as he palmed his hard on as well.  
“Agreed.”  
They watched mesmerized as Ginny and the others did the splits for a moment before they rolled back onto their knees and feet before swinging back up, so they could continue their dance. Ginny threw them both a come hither look, before smiling one of her sexy evil smiles. It was downright hot, thought both Draco and Harry.

Tell me what you came here for  
Cause I can't, I can't wait no more  
I'm on the edge with no control  
And I need, I need you to know  
You to know, oh

So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it  
A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you  
Got everyone watchin' us, so baby, let's keep it secret  
A little bit scandalous, but baby, don’t let them see it  
A little less conversation and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you

Hermione was the last to find her wizards. It had taken almost the entire song to find them, but she did, and Gods did they both watch her with lustful, animalistic, possessive, hungry looks. One with dark looks and one with light looks, Severus and Lucius were standing together in one of the boxes above the students with a few of the other professors’. They both watched intrigued at the beginning of the act before they both became stock still. They only had eyes for one particular witch as she strutted out of the mist as the pratronus’s had vanished. Hermione Granger had been on both of their minds for quite some time. They knew she was of legal age because of the Time-Turner she had used in Third year. Severus had told Lucius when he had approached Sev to tell him how much he was enthralled with the young witch. After being married for such a long time in a loveless marriage, Lucius had been surprised when the young witch had caught his attention. Once his divorce had gone through he was going to approach her which would have happened months ago if he hadn’t gotten swept up in being a professor and its duties, and his own businesses around the world.  
Severus knew where he was coming from. He’d been in love with the know-it-all-Granger since Fifth year. It got worse after the war. She was everywhere, always watching him. He knew it too. Oh, she had tried hard to make it seem like she wasn’t watching him, but he had been a spy for years, and knew when he was being watched. Those whiskey amber eyes were always on either him or Lucius or both. He and Lucius had come to the conclusion that since they were best friends, and had shared in the past, that making Hermione a permanent fixture in their lives was a perfect plan. They just had to make sure they did it tonight before some ungrateful little piss-hand decided to take what was rightfully theirs. And she was most definitely theirs, even if they had to tattoo it to her ass and pussy, they would make sure she knew exactly who she belonged to.  
“How the fuck did she hide that body this entire time?” Lucius growled as he leaned on his snake head cane. His cock was hard as nails, it had begun to hurt when he watched her with his ice blue eyes enraptured as she danced across the stage back and forth.  
“It’s a good thing she had or we would have both killed one of these fools trying to get into that sweet cunt that belongs to us.” Severus sneered as his black eyes followed her hands as she trailed them from her gorgeous breasts, down her flat stomach to stop at her hips as she gyrated the air again. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on their witch. She looked stunning in their house colors, especially that snake choker. He’d make sure he and Lucius got her a more stunning one that told everyone who she was with as well as who she belonged to.  
“Sev, my fucking ballocks are about to explode.” Lucius growled in a low voice. He covertly readjusted himself behind his dark sapphire robes.  
“You’re not the only one who is about to lose it. That arse of hers is going to make me lose it if this doesn’t finish soon.” He swept a hand through his black long hair that he’d had let grow since the war ended. It was now as long as Lucius’s to mid back.  
“Do you think she’s a virgin?” Lucius deep voice whispered.  
Severus blinked. “Fuck, if she is neither of us is going to survive, although that’ll make it so much sweeter when she becomes ours. We’d be the first and last to ever taste her. I’m not ever letting her go once she’s with us. I’ve waited to fucking long for someone like her to come along, and if she’ll have me, I’ll make her feel like a goddess for eternity.”  
Lucius gripped his broad muscular shoulder. “Yes, we will, mon ami, Hermione is going to be ours.”  
They watched before they both sucked in deep breaths. Hermione’s eyes were fucking the both of them. They felt her touch through her eyes all over them as her siren like voice sung to them. 

So come light me up  
So come light me up, my baby  
A little dangerous  
A little dangerous, my boy  
A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body  
Cause I’m so into you, into you, into you

They finished the song with a bang as the girls grouped tightly together before their Patronus’s appeared again in different poses. The girls had Apparated back behind the thick curtains as the entire room shook with applause, whistles, and shouts. The Patronus’s stood there a moment longer before they vanished again. Headmistress McGonagall walked up the stairs with a huge grin.  
“And that wonderful performance ends our first Hogwarts Talent Show! You all are dismissed. Have a wonderful night.” She said before heading back behind the curtains to stop in front of the girl group. The five of them had sweat pouring off of their bodies as they sucked in air, trying to breathe normally. “Girls, you were all absolutely wonderful! You should all be proud of yourselves. I think you were the best act of the night.” The headmistress congratulated them before walking off to talk to the other participants of the show.  
“I don’t know about any of you but I need to get out of these clothes.” Ginny said with a happy smile before she blinked stunned as a thick muscular arm wrapped around her waist and another strong hand engulfed her left hand. She looked up to see Draco staring down at her with a hungry look before looking over at Harry who also had the same look.  
“You’re coming with us, Red. No arguments. I’ve got our night and entire day planned out.” Draco whispered in her ear before sucking the lobe into his hot caverned mouth. Ginny shivered in delight.  
“So let’s get going. My ballocks are about to blow.” Harry whispered in her other ear as he to suck on her lobe too.  
She nodded as she took a hold of both of them as they Apparated out of the auditorium.  
Lavender grinned. “Someone’s about to get lucky.” She chuckled.  
“Lav!” Shouted a voice off to the side of them. She turned to see Ron there curling a finger at her.  
Lavender grinned devilishly as she turned to her friends, wiggled her brows, before sauntering over to the Gryffindor Keeper. They wrapped their arms around each other before they Apparated out of the room as well.  
“How lovely. Seems everyone is getting their wish.” Luna said with a girlish giggle.  
Susan walked over to the end of the curtain, pulled it aside and smiled. “Neville’s still sitting in his chair. I’m going to go so I’ll see you guys later.” She waved goodbye before rushing over to Neville. He saw her coming and pulled her into his lap where they sat and whispered to each other as the students were still leaving the building.  
“Well Hermione, I’ll see you later as well. I had a wonderful time singing and dancing with you. We should do this again before we graduate.” Luna smiled before giving her friend a hug.  
“Come on, Luna baby, I’ve got something for you,” Blaise said as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend’s waist, and kissed her before nodding a good night to Hermione.  
After they left, Hermione stood there a moment longer, waiting to see if her two wizards would come for her, but no one did. She bit her lip and felt the tears behind her closed eyes. She took in a deep breath before letting it out in a whoosh. She had taken the risk knowing that they might not return her feelings, but it still hurt her heart and soul. She rubbed her hand against her chest where her heart was as she turned to walk to the backstage bathroom. She needed to change. After she changed she’d go to get something to eat. She was starving. After she picked something up to eat, she’d walk up to her room and take a hot long bubble bath.  
Her night planned up to that point, Hermione walked to the bathroom to change. A moment later she walked out in a short black summer dress with thin straps and green flats. She kept the choker on and undid her hair so all of it was falling down to her waist in lush curls. She grabbed up her bag and walked out of the auditorium. She didn’t meet another soul as she walked the quiet corridors and hallways. She was just passing an alcove when a hand shot out, wrapped around her mouth and one around her waist, and pulled her into the darken alcove as if she hadn’t been there.  
Hermione’s eyes went wide before she was pushed up against the cold stone walls. It was dark and she couldn’t see a damn thing. She couldn’t get to her wand either since someone grabbed up her wand hand and held it above her head against the wall gently. It may have been gentle, but the hand holding her was like a steel trap. Her breathing came out harshly as she tried to see who had accosted her. Then suddenly one of the hands trailed from her waist, up between her breasts, before cupping her jaw. She blinked as the hand that had covered her mouth moved away to slide down her neck to play with her choker.  
“Hello, ma puce,” whispered a deep voice from the right, the one who was playing with her necklace.  
“You shouldn’t be walking alone after . . . that . . . performance, darling,” whispered an even deeper darker voice from her left, the one holding her jaw.  
Hermione blinked in stunned silence. Was she dreaming? Had some Dementor suddenly gotten ahold of her and she was still dreaming in death?!  
“I think she’s in shock, Sev.” Chuckled the voice on her right as the hand trailed down from her necklace to her right breast where he cupped it in his large hand and began to knead it. Hermione groaned as she tilted her head back.  
“Maybe we should relax her till we get her to my rooms. What do you think, Lucius?” asked the voice on her left as she felt a tongue lick up the side of her neck, up the side of her cheek, to her left ear where he circled the entire thing with his tongue, and began to suck on her lobe.  
“Mmm.” She moaned as she pressed her thighs together. She could feel her knickers beginning to fill with her juices as the men began to arouse her.  
“Uh uh, that’s ours. Don’t keep what we’ve been wanting for forever from us, darling.” Severus growled as his large hand trailed down to pull her left thigh away from her other one, widening her for Lucius to kneel between.  
“I think I shall partake of your feminine charms, cheri. And don’t hold back those sounds. Severus and I have been on pins and needles wanting to hear your wails of ecstasy.” Lucius told her as he gathered up her dress to her waist. He sucked in a breath. “She’s wearing an emerald green, lacy thong with a silver bow over her pubic bone, Sev.”  
“Is that right? Hmm, maybe you should take a closer look.” Severus commented as he trailed his hawk like nose up and down Hermione’s cheek and neck, breathing her in. “You smell . . . delicious, darling.”  
Hermione looked up to where she thought his mouth might be and licked his bottom lip. Severus moaned before leaning down and crushing his lips with hers. Hermione cried out in pleasure as his soft lips met hers. They nibbled at each other before she began to suck on his bottom lip. He let her as he trailed his fingers down to her left breast and began to knead it. Hermione groaned before crying out as she felt Lucius rip her thong away from her body with a snap. He brought them to his nose, breathing her in deeply.  
“Fuck, she smells like ambrosia.” He handed them up to Severus who brought them to his nose and breathed them in as well. His entire body shook with pleasure. They had made her feel this way and they’d keep making her feel that pleasure till the end of time.  
Severus brought his lips back down to her mouth where he licked her lips for entrance. She gave it within seconds before their tongues began to duel in the oldest ritual between man and woman. He sucked her tongue into his mouth and began to suck and play with it. Hermione had no clue where he learned that, but Gods, did the man know how to kiss. As he kissed her into the next century she felt Lucius breathe her in before he flattened his tongue against her petals and gave a long lick.  
Hermione shouted, stunned by the feeling before Severus took a hold of her head and kept kissing, sucking, nibbling, and stroking her mouth with his as Lucius went to town on her cunt. Lucius spread her lips wide before he thrust his tongue as far as he could deeply inside her core. Hermine cried out again as Lucius began to eat her out. Juices were running down her thighs to the floor. Her juices were all over Lucius’s face as he began to suck on her engorged clit. Severus couldn’t hold back either as he ripped down her dress from chest to naval. It showed off her strapless emerald green bra. He flipped the clasp in the front and moaned at seeing her large perfect breasts with coral tipped nipples. He leaned forward and blew slightly on the very tip of her nipple. She shivered waiting for him to make the next move, and he did. He not only engulfed her nipple but practically her whole entire left breast. Hermione cried out as she grabbed a hold of his head and held him there as he sucked and nibbled her tit.  
Lucius continued to eat her out, this time adding his index finger to the mix. Her vaginal muscles latched onto him as he began to pump along her walls with his tongue deeply inside her. His other hand was rubbing circles around her engorged clit. Hermione was so close, she just needed something to take her there, and that’s when Severus added his own finger, first dipping in her hot juicy cunt alongside Lucius’s finger and tongue, before he slid it to her arsehole. He massaged around her rosette before it relaxed and he slid in up to the knuckle and he began to pump. Hermione went off like a shooting star as her orgasm blasted her into orbit out of nowhere.  
“Oh GODS!!! AHHHHHH!!!!” she screamed before Severus covered her mouth, engulfing her screams of pleasure. They kept her going like that for a few more minutes before bringing her down.  
Hermione’s body shook in aftershocks as her body wouldn’t cooperate. She began to slide down the stone wall before Severus swung her up in his strong arms before he began to nibble her swan like neck. Hermione continued to groan from the pleasure of her orgasm and Severus’s mouth on her neck. Lucius stood up and smiled at their beautiful kitten as he licked her juices off his fingers before taking his silk hanky out of his chest pocket to wipe the rest off and put it back in his pocket. Severus leaned back, kissed her forehead before leaning back. Hermine closed her eyes as she cuddled into his warm chest. He looked down to see her ripped thong and bag on the ground.  
“Lu, don’t forget to grab her bag and those delicious knickers. I’m going to frame them and put it up on my desk.”  
Lucius chuckled at that. “Hmm, I guess I could let you have them and I’ll take her next pair. Let’s go to your rooms, Sev. I’m sure our kitten is hungry and needs a long hot soak in the tub.”  
“Mmm, yes. Let’s go.” Severus and Lucius walked side by side with their sleeping kitten discussing what was going to happen next.

 

♦♦♦

Hermione felt herself being carried as she finally opened her tired eyes to see both Severus and Lucius. It wasn’t a dream then, she thought with a smile. They had come for her, and Gods, was that appetizer glorious. She snuggled into Severus’s chest and purred as a hand swept over her head and through her locks.  
“Damn, that purr just shot straight to my cock.” Lucius groaned as he adjusted himself.  
Severus chuckled darkly. “I’d get used to it, my friend. Who knows what other delightful sounds she’ll make for us?”  
“Merlin’s girdle.” Lucius mumbled under his breath.  
At that, Severus laughed outright at his best friend. It was good to laugh. He hadn’t done it for a very long time. Now that the war was over and done with he took every opportunity he could in private to laugh. If he was in public he’d chuckle quietly.  
They walked through the dungeons towards Severus’s rooms. They went through his classroom then he unlocked the wards to his private office before he unlocked the wards to his private rooms. The inside of the room was huge, masculine, with antique dark wood furniture that was not only very comfortable, but also made his rooms look lived in. His built in bookcases were filled with his treasured books which took up two walls from floor to ceiling. There was a second floor that had more built in cases with even more books. A ladder was off to the side that was able to get you to the second floor. The huge fireplace ignited as Lucius pointed his wand hand at it. Warmth filled the room as they turned towards the bathroom.  
The bathroom was big as well. The floors were black stone with Slytherine green carpet at the sink, bathtub, and shower. Severus gently placed Hermione on top of the sink counter as she blinked her whiskey amber eyes up at him first then looked over at Lucius as he stood next to them.  
“Hi,” she smiled with warm eyes at both of them.  
Severus stroked both of his hands through her hair where he began to massage her scalp. She closed her eyes slightly, moaning in pleasure. “We’re going to take a hot bath, massage every part of your delectable body, and most likely fuck you afterward. Do you agree, Darling?” Severus asked.  
“Gods, yes, do with me what you will. I’ve been waiting for you two for so long.” Hermione whimpered.  
“Anything for you, Kitten. I’ll get the bath started. Severus, you help our kitten disrobe.” Lucius leaned his snake cane next to the sink as he began to disrobe and walk over to the tub. He tilted his head a bit before enlarging the tub a bit more so they all would be comfortable.  
Hermione stared up into Severus’s black fathomless eyes. He was so beautiful. His skin was a healthy pale alabaster color, he’d gained weight and muscle since the war had ended and it looked to have taken several years off of him. His nose was pointed down at her, his soft lips thin, and his black hair had grown out considerably. He looked like a fallen angel with his sharp/ rugged looks. He would never be called handsome by normal standard, but to Hermione he was one of her Wizard Gods. She couldn’t wait to see him naked. Hermione stretched up a bit before she was able to lick the very tip of his nose before kissing it.  
Severus groaned as he caressed her cheeks with both hands. He couldn’t wait to worship her the way he’d been wanting to for years. He trailed his hands down her face, neck, chest, to her hips where he lifted her off the counter and set her on her feet. He leaned down slightly to gather the black material before he gathered it up her waist, chest, and over her head along with her bra. Severus sucked in a deep breath as he stared down at his witch. She was beyond anything he could ever had hoped and wanted. He couldn’t believe she was here with him and Lucius; two wizards who had made her life hellish until the war finally ended. And thank Merlin it had finally ended. He had despised calling her all those hateful names and treating her atrociously. He wanted to show his precious angel how much he loved and adored her. He wanted her to know that he wanted her in his life forever. He and Lucius had to make sure she could see a future with both of them with her. Together they’d make one of the strongest triads to have ever been seen in centuries.  
He blinked as something sparkly caught his eyes. Severus looked down and his breath caught. Her fucking naval was pierced! The piece of jewelry was silver with a small emerald at the top and a larger emerald below with a snake charm hanging from it. The snake charm slithered around the piercing lovingly with tiny yellow diamond eyes looking out at him.  
“Fuck me.” Severus breathed.  
“Oh, believe me, my darling, I intend to do that and more.” Hermione seductively whispered in his ear before she began to suck on his lobe and trail her hand through his hair.  
His arms wrapped around her waist as he looked into her eyes. “Am I?”  
“Are you what?” she looked at him curiously.  
“Your darling?” Gods, he hoped so.  
Hermione suddenly smiled with so much love, warmth, and happiness, and it was all aimed at him. “You’re my darling and so much more, Severus Snape.”  
Severus crushed his lips to hers and ravaged them until she was limp in his arms and breathing hard. He growled as he trailed his lips and tongue to her neck where her pulse thumped quickly. He enclosed his mouth around that pulse and began to suck, bringing the blood to the surface, marking her. He licked, kissed, and continued to suck that one spot before Hermione orgasmed from the touch alone. She cried out as he gave the purple mark one last lick and kiss before looking down at her.  
“Lucius and I are going to put our marks all over you so everyone will know you are taken and are always satisfied.”  
“Okay.” She breathed out. She was completely okay with that. She’d put her mark on them as well. She didn’t want any other witch or wizard thinking they could steal her men. She’d hex the ever loving shit out of them before she let some slag steal what was hers and only hers.  
“Gods, you two are fucking hot. Hand her over, Sev, and get in so we can continue our night of worship,” Lucius growled from inside the heated tub.  
Severus turned Hermione and himself around so Lucius could get a good first look at her. He smirked when he saw Lucius’s eyes practically bugged out of his head at her body and the piece of jewelry at her naval.  
“I think I actually died and am in heaven right now.” He blinked before shaking his head in wonder. Hermione giggled as Severus and she walked to the tub. “Mmm,” Lucius smiled, “I love that little giggle.” He held his arms up to her while Severus helped her in. Hermione went into Lucius’s arms and he had her straddle his thighs. She felt his hard cock tap her stomach and they stared into each other’s eyes.  
“May I kiss you, ma puce?” he whispered as he swept his elegant hands through her hair.  
“Yes, please, ma cheri.” Hermione whispered back.  
Lucius smiled warmly at her before taking her lips slowly in the most erotic exchange ever. His tongue swept along her lower lip before she opened and sighed her pleasure into his mouth. He hooked one hand in her hair while his other hand got a good grip of his arse cheek and began to knead it. Hermione groaned as she rocked against him. Lucius groaned at her rocking and when her nails scrapped down his chest. He made sweet love to her mouth before pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were heavy with desire, her pupils were blown wide as they stared at each other.  
“I’ve waited so long to do that to you. All I want to do is kiss you for hours until we pass out.” Lucius murmured to her as he placed butterfly kisses all over her face.  
“Mmm, I’ll make sure we have plenty of chapstick and water on hand.” Hermione smiled as she brushed her fingers through his beautiful silvery/white hair.  
Lucius chuckled and moaned at the same time. He loved her fingers in his hair. He had never felt so relaxed before, not even with Narcissa and she was as cold as a block of ice. He had tried in the very beginning of their marriage to love her; it just was never meant to be however. Narcissa didn’t have a loving bone in her body, nor warmth of any kind. Not for him, not even for Draco who he had raised with more love then Lucius was brought up with as a child. Lucius thought after the war, after finally setting himself free from Narcissa, he’d be able to finally be himself instead of pretending to be the hateful, prejudice, arsehole people thought him to be. And then he saw Hermione in his classroom, and felt his entire world flip on its axis. She brought light to his dark world like she did for Severus. He wanted to bask in that light now and into the afterlife. He wanted to spend the rest of his days with his witch and his best friend.  
Hermione continued to massage Lucius’s head, he’d tilted his head back into her touch and relaxed even more. Severus finally got all of his clothes off, slipping into the hot water with a sigh of contentment. Lucius gently took Hermione’s hands out of his hair, kissed each of her fingers before turning her around so that her back was to his chest. Severus picked up both her feet to his lap. Hermione relaxed back into Lucius’s wide chest as he picked up a warm bottle of jasmine oil, poured some into his hand before floating it over to Severus’s outstretched hand. Lucius rubbed his hands together a moment before he began to massage the oil into Hermione’s shoulders. She groaned in delight as her head fell forward a bit. Severus picked up her left foot after pouring some oil into his hand as well, and began to massage the oil into her foot, her arch, toes, ankle, he left nothing untouched.  
Hermione felt so relaxed she began to fall asleep as her wizards massaged her entire body with the jasmine oil. They passed her relaxed body back and forth as they massaged different areas. One was massaging her right hand while another massaged her left thigh. She felt like goo. Once her massage was over Severus poured water over her hair while Lucius shampooed her hair with more jasmine. Severus washed it all out before putting the conditioner in. As they waited a few minutes to wash that out, her wizards washed themselves, and Hermione couldn’t even move a muscle to help because she was so relaxed.  
It’s ok, there’s always next time, she thought with a smile.  
A moment later Lucius washed the conditioner out of her hair. Severus got out, magically dried himself off before he picked Hermione up out of the water and began to dry her off most sensually with a warm fluffy towel. Lucius got out a magically dried himself off as well before taking another towel and gently drying her hair. After that they walked back in to the bedroom. Hermione stood there now not knowing what she should do now. There was so much she wanted to do and couldn’t even figure out which she wanted to do first! Her mind was whirling with all the things she wanted to do with her wizards, and what she wanted them to do with her, that she was startled when Severus picked her up by her arse. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he walked them to the bed.  
He leaned down to capture her lips with his. Hermione groaned as she kissed Severus back with everything she was feeling. She shivered when she felt another set of hands begin to stroke along her shoulder down her spine to her arse, where Lucius began to knead her cheeks. Severus began to do the same thing and her arse was loving the attention. Lucius leaned forward and began to nibble up and down the right side of her neck which was still unmarked. He’d have to recertify that and he’d do it now. Lucius leaned forward, picking the spot where he wanted to mark her first. He wrapped his lips around the spot he wanted, and began to suck the blood to the surface hard. Hermione arched her neck giving Lucius more room as she continued to make out with Severus. She moaned as she felt a finger circle her clit before he pressed it into her soaked hole. Hermione continued to moan as she began to ride that finger.  
Lucius left her gorgeous arse alone as his hands trailed up to knead her heavy breasts. He began to pluck and pinch both nipples in time with Severus’s thrusts. Hermione pulled back from her kiss with Severus to lean her head against Lucius’s shoulder. She was sighing and moaning with pleasure as Severus slipped in a second finger when Lucius caught her mouth with his. Their tongues dueled as Severus leaned forward to capture her right nipple in his mouth. He was so hungry for her. He was dizzy with want and need. His cock was so hard, he could feel his pre-cum dripping away, just wanting to shove himself into her warmth. He groaned as her vaginal muscles squeezed and tightened around his fingers as he slipped a third finger in and began to thrust them in and out faster. Hermione cried out in pleasure as his fingers thrust in and out, rubbing up against parts that had never been touched.  
“Oh Gods! It feels so good!” she cried as she began to ride his fingers harder.  
“That’s it, Darling. Ride my fingers. I want to feel this sweet cunt gripping me as if my cock was already in you. Squeeze those juicy muscles around me as if you were trying to get my cocks cum inside you.” Severus said in that dark voice of his that made Hermione shiver.  
“Severus!” she cried out as she began to feel something deep inside her flutter.  
“That’s right, Darling. Say my name. I want to hear you scream it. Let Lucius and I hear who you belong to.” Severus slipped a fourth finger in as he pounded his fingers in and out of her.  
Lucius brought one hand down and began to smack her engorged clit as Severus brushed up against the spongy part inside her that was her g-spot.  
Lucius breathed in her jasmine scented body before nibbling her ear. “We’re going to make you ours for eternity. Not even death will keep you from us. We’re going to fuck this entire body, rub our cum into your skin so you and everyone else will know who you belong to. We’re going to fuck you so hard, you will be feeling us in each of your holes for days. After we ride your body so hard, we’ll make slow, sweet love to you, notre trésor.”  
Hermione’s entire body seized up before she was arching back, her mouth wide open as a scream of pure pleasure was let out as she screamed Severus and Lucius’s names. Her entire body was engulfed with the mother lode of all orgasms. It had surpassed any she had given herself. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Severus’s fingers continued to thrust in and out of her, wringing every single bit of her orgasm out of her. Lucius smacked her engorged clit once more before he slammed his mouth down on Hermione’s, and began to snog the shit out of her. Severus watched her and Lucius with hooded eyes as he brought her down from her high before carefully pulling his fingers free of her juicy cunt. A squelch sound was heard throughout the entire room as he watched her juices drip down her thighs.  
Severus brought his wet fingers to his mouth, sucking her essence off of him. He moaned at her taste. She tasted like woman, honey, sweet, and all Hermione. He’d never get tired of her taste in his mouth. He opened his eyes to stare at her and Lucius snogging. He smiled as he watched his best friend kneading her breasts and pinching her coral tipped nipples into hard points before he swept her up in his arms and placed her in the center of the bed. Hermione opened her eyes to watch as both men stared down at her with lust, hunger, possessive, loving eyes. She saw her entire world, her future with them there. She wanted everything with them.  
“Please,” she whimpered as she held her arms wide open for them. “Please make me yours.”  
Severus looked over at Lucius who nodded and crawled up towards her head. He laid down next to her, stroking her soft skin as he began to suck on her left nipple. She moaned at the feeling of his warm mouth sucking her and his wet tongue flicking against her hard nipple. Severus crawled up between her legs, his cock slipping between her wet lips and moaned. He couldn’t wait to be deeply embedded inside her. But first he had to ask her something.  
“Darling,” he asked as he caressed her cheek.  
Lucius pulled his mouth away from her nipple as he too looked down at her face.  
Hermione blinked her eyes open to focus on them. “Hmm?”  
“We need to know something before we proceed.” Severus told her as he leaned down and kissed her ever so gently on her swollen red lips.  
“Yes?” she breathed out.  
“Are you a virgin?” Lucius and Severus asked at the same exact time.  
Hermione blinked before a smile broke out across her gorgeous face. “I am. I was saving that for you two. I wanted it to be the two of you and only you two. I also freely give you my virgin blood if you will have it.” She finished as a blush engulfed her entire body.  
She knew how important of an ingredient virgin blood could be in potions. It was quite rare and such a powerful ingredient. Both men grinned down at her wickedly as their thoughts were all over the place. She was going to be completely theirs.  
“We’d be honored to have such a precious piece of you, love.” Severus said reverently.  
Lucius leaned down to kiss her with such love and happiness; it brought tears to her eyes. As he pulled away he waved his hand and his snake headed cane flew into his hand. He pulled the snake headed wand from the cane before he Accio’d a crystal phial into his hand.  
“I’ll collect this precious gift you have given to both of us before I take you as well, Kitten. We want your first time with us to be memorable.” Lucius told her.  
Hermione nodded as Severus got comfortable between her thighs. He covered her entire body as he leaned over her with his forearms holding up his upper body while he stared down into her gorgeous amber whiskey eyes. He could see their children with her eyes. A little girl, he thought with a smile. One who had a part of each of them would be amazing. Gods, it would be a sight to see. Severus continued to stare down at her.  
“Are you ready, Darling?”  
“I’ve been waiting years for you to make me yours, Severus. Yours and Lucius. I want it so badly.” She whispered as her emotions were getting to her.  
“Then put me where I want to be.”  
With a shaky hand, Hermione wrapped her small hand around Severus cock and widened her eyes. She hadn’t gotten a good look at her men’s equipment. She’d been too engrossed in her thoughts about them to even look. He was long, thick, and the tip of his cock tipped up slightly. He hissed at her touch as she placed him at her entrance. He slowly entered her, a growl ripping away from his throat. It was hot and tight inside her. They both shivered and moaned as he slowly continued to press through her wet center. Hermione felt her body adjusting to his thick cock as he continued to push inside her. He came to a stop as he pressed up again her virgin barrier, Hermione hissed. He looked down at her with so much love in his eyes.  
“Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
“I love you so much, Hermione Jean Granger. You have my entire heart and soul,” he whispered against her trembling lips.  
Tears leaked out of her eyes at his confession. She speared her hands through his long hair and pulled him down against her where she snogged him into oblivion.  
“I love you too, Severus Tobias Snape. You have my entire heart and soul as well.” She whispered back.  
His heart lurched at her words until he could feel her love filling his cracked heart with her light. This was his soul mate. He’d do anything for her, he’d protect her, and he’d die for her. She was his entire world. Severus pulled back slightly before thrusting in all nine inches of his cock inside her, breaking through her hymen. Hermione arched her head back in a silent scream, her nails raking down Severus’s back. He could feel the scratch marks filling with blood, but he didn’t care. He’d proudly wear her mark on his back. He’d run around the castle with his shirt off, crowing that Hermione Granger was finally his, and she had marked him as hers. He shut his eyes, trying to concentrate on not thrusting into her body like a rutting beast. He gave her time to get accustom to his cock, as he tried to hold onto his bollocks not erupting in joy.  
Her cunt squeezed him, gripping him tightly in its warm, hot depth. He never wanted to leave. She felt like home. He blinked his eyes opened as he felt sweat dripping down the sides of his face and neck. It took everything he had not to start pounding away inside her at the way her expression morphed from pain to pleasure. She experimented by slightly moving against him when both of them took in big inhales of breath. Pure pleasure wreaked through both of their bodies.  
“Darling, you feel so fucking good. Your cunt is squeezing my cock like it doesn’t want me to ever leave. Fuck.” Severus breathed in and out trying to get himself under control.  
“Please, Severus honey, you have to move. I need you to take me and make me yours.” Hermione pleaded, thrusting up against him, moaning and sighing.  
“Sev, make our Kitten scream your name.” Lucius commanded as he leaned down and engulfed her left nipple in his mouth again.  
Hermione shuddered at the touch as Severus pulled back slowly before thrusting back in slowly, building himself up to the momentum he wanted.  
“Severus!” Hermione shouted.  
“That’s right, love. Scream my name. Let everyone know who is making you feel so much pleasure. Do you have any idea what I want to do to you right now?” She shook her head as her breaths came out hard. “I want to fuck you into this bed, making an imprint of your body. I want to eat you out for the entire day, just to hear you scream my name over and over. I want to watch you ride my cock while I’m sucking on these beautiful tits of yours. I want to take you in every position I can think of and make up new ones when we’re through. I want to watch you suck on Lucius as I take you from behind. I want to take you together with Lucius so we’re all connected. I want us all together, forever.”  
Hermione cried out at his confession as he began to pound her harder. He leaned up onto his knees, pulling her right leg up over his shoulder so he could go in deeper. Hermione was shouting, cussing, telling him he was a god as he thrust in deeply, and hitting her cervix.  
“Oh Gods! Severus! Please, make me cum! I want to feel your cum filling me up and dripping out of me! PLEASE!!!”  
Severus was thrusting his hips faster and harder than he ever had before. He couldn’t remember ever taking a witch like this as he was taking his witch. He knew right then and there that she would be able to handle both him, and Lucius. She’d be able to take anything they threw at her and she’d welcome it with open arms. He smeared two of his fingers with her juices before trailing them down to her rosette. He rubbed around the rim a moment before thrusting both fingers deeply inside her. Hermione screamed in pleasure as his fingers rubbed her hard and she felt herself fly over the cliff into orgasm bliss.  
“SEVERUS!!!”  
“FUCK!!! HERMIONE!!!” Severus kept thrusting through her tightened passage as her body danced in pleasure. Her toes curled, her eyes rolled back, her chest and face were red with exertion. He thrust inside her hard four times before he let himself go. His cum shot deeply inside her, marking her as his. He kept pressing in and out of her slowly, pressing his cum as deeply inside her as he could.  
Hermione laid back breathing hard as Severus leaned forward and gave her a loving kiss. He pulled out of her slowly after his cock softened. As he turned on his side to curl up against her, Lucius aimed his wand at her cunt and he watched with half lidded eyes as her virgin blood flowed into the crystal phial. He then aimed his wand at Severus’s softened cock and the blood that had coated his cock slightly flowed into the phial as well before Lucius corked it with a beautifully designed diamond shape stopper that had designs etched into it. Lucius looked towards Severus with a raised brow.  
“Where would you like our treasure?”  
Severus smiled as he stared at the phial before they both turned to stare at Hermione who still had her eyes closed with a blissful smile on her face.  
“I’ll put it in my secret safe for now.” Severus said as he stood up from the bed, took the phial out of Lucius’s hand, and began to leave the room. “I’ll be back in a moment. I need to put the right spells on it to keep it fresh and safe.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of our Kitten.” Lucius called with a lecherous grin. Severus chuckled.  
Lucius turned to look down at his Kitten, his Angel, his Love. She was everything he’d ever wanted in a witch. He’d show her how much he loved her just as Sev had done.

♦♦♦

 

Hermione finally opened her eyes to stare into the bright ice blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. He was leaning over her, his long silver/white hair engulfing them in their own little world that was just them.  
She smiled as she caressed his cheek. “Hello, mon amour.”  
Lucius face took on a smile of such love and happiness, Hermione was surprised she didn’t see angels flying around their bed to celebrate their love. “Hello, mon amour, how are you feeling? Are you hurting?”  
“Not at all. I feel wonderful. Except . . .” Hermione’s voice trailed off.  
Lucius blinked in concern. “What is it, Angel? Are you in pain?” he asked worried now.  
Hermione shook her head as she began to caress Lucius’s face before carding her hand through his beautiful hair. “No Sweetheart, I just need you now to complete me. Severus claimed me, now I need you too. I need to feel you inside me, Lucius. I don’t want to feel empty without you inside me too.”  
“Ma belle chérie, je t'aime beaucoup. Je veux que nous soyons tous ensemble pour toujours. je ne peux pas être sans toi dans ma vie plus longtemps. Vous êtes tout mon monde, avec Severus. Hermione, tu es mon âme sœur. Je vous aime tant.” Lucius whispered fiercely against her lips before he crushed his mouth against hers.  
It took Hermione a moment to figure out what Lucius had said to her and when she finally did, tears ran down her face. He had said “My beautiful darling, I love you so much. I want us all to be together forever. I can't be without you in my life any longer. You are my entire world, along with Severus. Hermione, you are my soul mate. I love you so much.”  
“Lucius, sweetheart, I love you so much too. I can’t live without you and Severus in my life. You two complete me. My heart feels whole again, my soul is no longer crying out for its mates. I want to be with you two forever. You have my entire heart and soul, Lucius. It’s all yours.”  
They began to snog before Lucius flipped them both, now Hermione was straddling him as Lucius laid on his back gazing up at her with adoring eyes.  
“I want to watch you ride me. I want to see those beautiful tits bounce in my face. Ride me, Hermione. Put me inside you so I can feel your tight cunt surround me in its hot heat. I want to feel you squeezing me. I want my cum filling you just like Severus’s had.”  
Hermione moaned as she lifted up slightly. This was going to be a new angle. He’d be going in deeper, but she’d be able to control how much he slipped inside her. Lucius’s cock was a bit thicker than Severus’s, his cock also didn’t tilt up like Severus’s. Lucius was just as gorgeous though, he had a thick vein going through the top of his shaft, and the tip of his cock was leaking a conspicuous amount of pre-cum. She licked her lips making Lucius groan as he ground against her wet cunt.  
I’ll suck them both later, she thought as she took hold of him, placing the tip of his cock at her entrance. She slipped down his shaft several inches before she had to stop mid-way to breath.  
“Holy fuck!” Lucius shouted as she almost took all of him. He had to hold himself back from slamming right into her. He gripped her hips tightly, counting old quidditch scores from his day as a player. He slowly got himself back under control. Lucius opened his eyes and bit off a moan. Hermione’s tits were gorgeous and that damn naval piercing was beautiful too. Both sides of her neck showed his and Severus’s love bites. They were both a dark purple color that wouldn’t go away for several days. He loved those marks though. He’d have to think of a permanent mark though.  
He wanted to make sure everyone in the Wizarding World knew that Hermione Jean Granger belonged to Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. He’d snap anyone’s neck who tried to take her away from them. In that moment he couldn’t hold back anymore. The thought of some arsehole taking his love away from him and Severus sent a red haze over his eyes. He braced both his feet down hard on the bed, gripped her hips even harder, and thrust the rest of his nine and half inch cock as deeply as he could inside her, before he started to pound away, not even stopping for her to get used to his size.  
Hermione arched her back, sticking her tits out, screaming his name in ecstasy. “LUCIUS!!!”  
“Keep screaming my name, Kitten. I want my fucking ex to hear you all the way from here. I want you to let everyone know whose fucking your sweet virgin cunt right now. Who is fucking you, Kitten?”  
“You, Lucius!” Hermione cried out as she slammed down on him hard as he thrust in just as hard.  
“Who do you belong to?”  
“Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape!”  
“That’s fucking right and fuck anyone who says differently! You are mine and Severus’s. I’m going to make you feel like a goddess, some days I’m going to turn you into my own little naughty girl. I want to play with you inside and outside the bedroom, Kitten. I want to role play with you, and fulfil every single fantasy that your beautiful naughty brain comes up with.” He suddenly sat up all the way and continued to thrust her up and down his shaft hard. He leaned forward, nibbling along her neck to her right ear as she moaned and cried out in pleasure. “We can role play as the pureblood King and his Mudblood slave girl that he wants to do dirty things to and wants her to do dirty naughty things to him.” Hermione loved the idea of roleplaying and showed it by almost making him blow his lode as she squeezed him. Lucius chuckled wickedly. “I want to fuck these gorgeous tits with my cock, I want to fuck your arse while Severus watches. I want to be fucking you as your sucking him off. I want to play with you in public where anyone can see. I want everyone to know who the future Lady Malfoy is, Hermione.”  
“’YES!!! I want all that with you and Severus! I want to do everything with the two of you.” Hermione leaned against him as she rode him even harder. He was rubbing her g-spot now and she was about to go off like a shooting star again. “I want to be your Mudblood slave girl forever, My Lord.” She whispered for only him to hear along with her wicked, seductive chuckle.  
Lucius sucked in a deep breath. With the fastest move ever, he pulled out, flipped Hermione onto her stomach, pulled her arse up, and slammed back inside her with a force that clacked her teeth together. Hermione howled in pleasure as she gripped the dark green silk sheets. The bed tilted as Severus got back on and knelt in front of Hermione, his thick cock hard again, leaking pre-cum from the head. Lucius pounded away in her as he let his fingers play in her juices a moment before he trailed them back to her arsehole. He rubbed around and watched as her rosette relaxed. He slipped his index finger inside first then his middle finger. Hermione groaned as her eyes flickered opened and closed before Severus tapped his cock against her cheek.  
Her eyes lifted to his midnight black eyes. “Suck my cock, love.”  
“Yes Sir,” Hermione moaned as she licked the pre-cum off his tip. He tasted wonderful! He tasted like her favorite chocolate cake! Hermione took him deeply into her mouth and began to suck, lick, and kiss his beautiful cock.  
“Merlin’s fucking tit! That’s it, baby, suck me! I want you to swallow every last drop of my cum. It’s all yours, darling!” Severus shouted as he speared his hands through her hair and began to fuck her face.  
Hermione loved it! She relaxed her throat and she swallowed him. Severus shouted in surprise as he felt her throat muscles engulf his cock. The feeling was too fucking much. He roared out his pleasure as he shot down her throat. Hermione continued to swallow, suck, and lick before Severus groaned by how sensitive his cock now was. It slowly slipped out of her mouth. Hermione placed a gentle kiss on the tip as she stared up at Severus. He growled as he saw a few drops of his cum at the corner of her mouth. He leaned down to kiss her as Lucius continued to pound away inside her.  
It was time she orgasmed, he thought as he slipped a third finger inside her arse and filled both her holes. He tilted his hips and Hermione suddenly shouted in surprise as an orgasm consumed her body as she was snogging Severus. She was coming down from the orgasm before Lucius twisted his hand, fingers inside her arse, and began to shake it hard, sending her into another orgasm.  
“LUCIUS!!!” she cried out as her entire body shook.  
Lucius chuckled evilly. “I’m going to wring orgasm after orgasm out of you before I come, my love.”  
“Oh God!” She shouted as her eyes rolled back in her head as another orgasm engulfed her body. Her cunt tightened around his cock, making him shudder. He held himself back though. He wanted her to have one more orgasm before he filled her up with his cum.  
“Again, Love, I want to feel you come again.” Lucius growled.  
“I can’t. It’s too much.” She whimpered as she felt the beginnings of an orgasm anyway.  
Severus helped it along by slipping underneath her and Lucius. His mouth wrapped around her clit as he began to suck on it as his fingers pinched both her nipples hard.  
“FUCKING GODS!!!” Hermione screamed. “LUCIUS!!! SEVERUS!!! I LOVE YOU BOTH. AHHHHHH!!!” Her orgasm slammed her from all sides as her body danced to her wizards tune. She felt herself squirt and Severus was delighted as he drank down her juices, continuing to suck on her clit.  
“Here I come, my Love!” Lucius growled as he pounded against her cervix four times before he let himself finally go. His cum shot deeply inside her, splashing her walls to mix in with Severus’s cum. Lucius snarled out his pleasure as he gripped her hips, his nails digging into her as well. Hermione’s cunt sucked every last drop Lucius had inside his cock before he collapsed on top of her. Hermione didn’t mind one damn bit. She loved the weight of Lucius’s body on top of hers. It made her feel safe and complete. A moment later Lucius moved off of her before pulling her up against him in the large bed.  
Hermione placed her head over his heart and slipped an arm around his waist. Severus pressed up against her back, his cock tucked between her cheeks. He slipped an arm around hers and Lucius’s waists as he tucked his head against the back of her neck.  
“I love you both. Goodnight.” Severus mumbled.  
“I love you both as well. This has to be one of the best nights of my entire life. Thank you, my loves, for making my first time the most romantic, hottest memory ever. Goodnight.” Hermione said before sleep engulfed her into a wonderful dream.  
Lucius blinked his eyes opened as he stared at both Severus and Hermione. He loved them both so much. They were his entire world besides his son of course. But he had room in his heart for his beautiful Angel and his best friend. They would make a life together, they would live the rest of their lives together, making each other happy. Happier than he ever dreamed to be. He couldn’t wait to be married to them. He couldn’t wait for more memories to be made. Most of all, Lucius Malfoy couldn’t wait to fill the manor with children, turning his home into something it had never been before; it would actually be a home filled with not only laughter and happiness, but also love. Lucius couldn’t wait for that day to come. A boyish grin of pure love and excitement came over his handsome face.  
“I can’t wait, my loves. We’re going to have the best lives ever. Goodnight.” He whispered to them as he kissed Hermione’s forehead and tethered his long fingers through his best friend’s hand that was on his waist. Severus tightened the hold and they held not only each other the rest of the night, but also the love of their lives; Hermione.

 

EPILOGUE  
7 YEARS LATER

“Mummy!” Three little boys’ voices yelled at once.  
Hermione moaned as she was still asleep in the giant bed she had shared with her two husbands the last seven years. She reached out but only felt cold sheets on one side of her. When she turned to look behind her, there was no one there either.  
Blinking her eyes opened, Hermione turned on her back to look at the end of her bed and smiled lovingly at her boys. The triplets; Leo, Aries, and Orion we’re born right after Hermione had graduated. She’d gotten pregnant the night her, Severus, and Lucius had made love the first night after the memorable talent show night. Her three boys represented all three of them. Leo and Aries had Severus’s black hair color while Orion had Lucius’s silver/white hair color, but they all had Hermione’s bright luminous whiskey colored eyes. All three boys were going to be real lookers when they grew up. Hermione grinned as she opened her arms wide, they all shuffled onto the bed. She had Leo and Aries on either side of her and Orion was between her legs as he stared down at her huge tummy.  
“How are you feeling, Mummy?” Leo asked as he held her hand.  
“I’m feeling fine, sweetheart.”  
“Daddy said that it was going to be time very soon. Do we get to meet our new baby brother or sister today?” asked Aries as he petted her stomach along with Orion.  
“I hope so, sweetie, but if not then I’m sure any day now.”  
Orion was quiet for a long moment. He was the more silent one out of his two brothers’, but the ring leader. He came up with the plans him and his brothers’ would act out that day. They would give the Weasley Twins and The Marauders a run for their money when they got older.  
“I hope it’s a little girl.” Orion finally said.  
“Me too,” Aries said with a smile.  
“I hope we have twin girls!” Leo chirped.  
Hermione laughed. “We’ll soon find out, my little loves.” Hermione knew she was having twins this time, but none of them wanted to know the genders. They wanted it to be a huge surprise since it was going to be Christmas tomorrow.  
Her life was wonderful, she wouldn’t want to change it for the world. She was with the loves of her lives, she had three beautiful boys and two more children on the way. Life for Hermione Jean Snape-Malfoy (nee Granger) was pretty awesome. After graduating Hogwarts she took an apprenticeship with McGonagall as a Transfiguration Mistress. She became the new professor after she finished, and McGonagall retired as a professor and took over being Headmistress full time. Hermione and her Husbands lived at the castle during the school year, once that school year ended, they all moved into Malfoy Manor where they shared the huge home along with Draco, Harry, and Ginny who had gotten pregnant, but wasn’t due for a few more months. Draco and Harry had decided to build a new Home for their wife as a Christmas gift on the property and it was beautiful. It wouldn’t be done for another month, but the two-story home was coming along just fine.  
Hermione suddenly blinked as she felt a sharp pain before she felt wetness.  
“Boys,” Hermione said as she breathed through the pain, “Get your Fathers’.”  
All three boys suddenly stood, their hair sparking with magic. They knew their Mummy was serious when they called their Daddy and Papa their Fathers’. Aries and Leo jumped off the bed while Orion stayed with their Mummy.  
“Are you okay, Mummy?” He asked as he kissed her cheek. He and his brothers’ adored their mother. She was their entire world next to their Daddy and Papa.  
Hermione turned to her first born and smiled as him as she caressed his cheek. “I’m wonderful, honey. Your siblings just want to meet everyone sooner than later.”  
Severus came rushing in with Leo in his arms while Lucius ran in behind him with Aries in his. They set the boys down as they came to stand with their wife.  
“Darling?” Severus asked as he looked her over.  
“It’s time.”  
“DOTTIE” Lucius shouted.  
Dottie, the leader of the rest of the house elves in Malfoy Manor popped in wearing a pretty silver high collard dress, with silver flat shoes. Her bright green eye widened before she snapped her finger and the overnight bag was handed over to Lucius.  
“If anyone comes by and asks where we are, were at St. Mungo’s.” Lucius said. “Hermione is in labor, its time.”  
Dottie smiled and nodded before she vanished with a POP!  
I’ll get Hermione while you get the boys, Sev.” Lucius picked up Hermione gently before they Apparated to St. Mungo’s. Sev was moments behind them with all three boys in his arms. Lucius checked them in, soon they were in a room, Hermione breathing through her contractions. It seemed they would be there for a long while.

 

♦♦♦

Hours later Hermione was smiling down at her new set of twins, a boy and a girl. Phoenix and Selene were born on Christmas day, they were the best gifts ever! They were both born with Lucius’s silver/white hair but both had Hermione’s curls. They both also had the most mesmerizing eyes. They had all three parents’ eyes; they went black with a ring of ice blue, then a ring of luminous amber whiskey. The two were going to be gorgeous as they grew. The boys and their fathers’ were ecstatic with the new additions to their growing family. Hermione was filled with so much love as the rest of her family and friends entered the room to meet the new additions. Molly and Arthur Weasley engulfed Hermione and their new grandchildren with hugs and kisses. Molly and Arthur were her second pair of parents, she was pretty much their second daughter. The rest of the Weasley clan came by and gave hugs and kisses out. Fred and George had promised to babysit anytime she, Lucius, and Severus asked them.  
Harry, Draco, and Ginny came next, congratulating them all. Draco was happy to gain two more siblings, especially a sister. Ron, Lavender, Luna, Blaise, Neville, Hannah, Daphne, Pansy, Astoria, and Tracey all stopped by. After them came Minerva, Kingsley, Hagrid, Sirius, Tonks, Teddy, and Remus with more hugs, congratulations, more offers of babysitting before the Snape-Malfoy family was finally alone.  
Hermione continued to stare down at her new babies and smiled lovingly at them before looking over at her triplets. Her boys were on either side of her, two on one side and one on the other while their fathers’ were on either side of the bed asleep. Hermione was so freaking happy and it all started with Hogwarts first Talent Show. She grinned looking forward to her new life and adventure with her family. She couldn’t wait to see what happened next.


End file.
